Yuuz Liberation War
The Yuuz Liberation War is the war that takes place during Schera Zade's enlistment in the Yuuz Royal Army. During the three year war, the Royal Capital Liberation Army grows from a small guerilla force to thirty-thousand strong after occupying Salvador Fortress in the Central Border Zone of the Yuuz Kingdom. Competing Armies *Yuuz Royal Army - The Royal Army of the Yuuz Kingdom *Royal Capital Liberation Army - Rebel force intent on freeing the impoverished citizens of the Yuuz Kingdom *Imperial Army - Army of the Empire, begins an attack on the Madros Region after the Siege of Belta Castle. Notable Battles Storehouse Night Raid Location - Central Border Zone Surprise attack attempt led by Major General Jira on Liberation Army food storehouses. :Major General Jira's elite force of ten thousand is reverse ambushed by the Liberation Army. Jira is killed in action. First sighting of the God of Death - Private Schera. It is reported that she single-handedly killed an entire unit and carried her injured comrades back to Antigua Castle. Althia Engagement Location - Central Border Zone First major battle between the Liberation and Royal Armies :First Army Corps of the Yuuz Kingdom led by General Yaldar defeated due to being led into a field of Magic Landmines. All of the Major Generals of the First Army Corps perished at the hands of Finn Kattef. Second Lieutenant Schera successfully takes over command of the cavalry division and raids the main Liberation Army Food Storehouse, burning it to the ground and retreating to Belta Castle. Battle of Althia Crossing Location - Southern Belta Region & northern Central Border Zone Second major battle between the Liberation and Royal Armies :Fourth Army Corps led by General David defeated by Tactician Diener's information network and swift counter-strategy. Major General Alexei of the First Division led into a trap and killed in action near Antigua Castle. Major Schera Zade of the First Division reforms her cavalry behind enemy lines leads a charge through Sulawesi Grand Bridge, killing Colonel Borjek, slaughtering the forces stationed there, and successfully giving the Fourth Army a way to retreat into Belta Castle. Siege of Belta Castle Location - Belta Region Continuation of the Battle of Althia Crossing :The Tenang Atrocity occurs. All the feudal towns in the Belta Region begin supporting the Liberation Army, cutting off the Fourth Army from Blanca. No reinforcements from the Royal Army come during the siege of Belta Castle. Major Schera Zade and Major Konrad make a break when Liberation Army succeeds in opening the gates. Major Schera Zade and her cavalry unit indiscriminately slaughter the pursuing forces, discouraging continued pursuit. She also succeeds in saving the vanguard infantry unit led by Major Konrad. General David is killed in action, choosing not to attempt an escape. Siege of Roshanak Stronghold Location - Canaan Region The Royal Army retreats and holds the Canaan Region :Lieutenant Colonel Schera Zade and Major Konrad successfully retreat to Roshanak Stronghold in the Canaan Region with minimal losses. Field Marshal Sharov arrives with fifty thousand men of the First Army Corps to defend the area. Lieutenant General Yaldar Gale is sent to the Royal Capital, instructions given to Chief Staff Officer Sidamo to root out traitors. Liberation Army does not commit to a full-scale siege. Schera Zade uproots and kills Evjen Millard as a traitor, and Yaldar's United Legion along with Death's Cavalry heads to Golbahar Ridge to intercept Colonel Hastie's forces. The Liberation Army forces are slaughtered. Yaldar's United Legion continues through the ridge to flank Ghamzeh's forces of the Liberation Army. Ghamzeh makes a tactical retreat. Madros Deception Location - Madros Region Kerry Madros of the Fifth Army Corps holds out against the Kirrane Empire : Battle of Bertusburg Location - Canaan Region, Bertusburg Plains Final major battle of the Yuuz Liberation War ru:Освободительная_война Category:Events Category:Mundo Novo Category:Yuuz Kingdom Category:Wars